


Flames and Snowfalls

by QueenOfTheFlames



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst and Romance, Book: Fire and Blood, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheFlames/pseuds/QueenOfTheFlames
Summary: Alysanne Targaryen's visit to the North and the events that took place during her stay.READ THE FULL STORY ON MY REGULAR ACCOUNT, SweetPoisonousLove
Relationships: Alaric Stark/Alysanne Targaryen, Alysanne Targaryen/Jaehaerys I Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Flames and Snowfalls

Are you sure about that, Υοur Grace?You can stay here until the King visits us. It is our honor to host you until His Grace guarantees the terms of the peace treaty between Tyrosh and Pentos. "

Alysanne looked at Lord Manderly with her beautiful , blue eyes.

"I must visit Winterfell, my Lord.His Grace informed me that the peace talks would last longer than originally estimated. If Lord Stark is as quirky as the rumors say, I better not delay my visit because he will consider it an insult."

Theomore Manderly took a deep breath before he spoke. " Lord Stark is a respectable man in the North, Your Grace , but not loved. "

Alysanne had heard the whispers.

Most Northerners spoke with respect for his bravery, but everyone came to the conclusion that he was a hard man, stern , unforgiving and cold.

" To be honest, I believe Lord Alaric hasn't moved his bowel since he was twelve years old."

Lord Manderly's jester interrupted the Queen's thoughts and all those present in the room laughed loudly.

Alysanne, however, was the blood of the dragon.So the next day she left with her escort for Winterfell.

She preferred to travel alone to the back of her she-dragon, while the rest would move overland, from the White Knife to Winterfell.

When Silverwing began her descent after a circle above the castle, Alysanne closed her eyes and wished they were exaggerated what she had heard about the Worden of the North.

There was no crowd to greet her as it has happened in White Harbor.Outside the castle walls there was only one dark-aged, dour man in the company of two boys who were close to adulthood.

Before the queen came down from the back of her dragon, the Lord of the North approached her and looked at her intensely. Alysanne felt almost strange when his gray eyes met hers.

"I hope you brought something warmer than that." He told her as he looked at her clothes. "You, the Southern ladys , prefer light clothing as it seems, but here it's the North and Winter Is Coming."

 _This is the right way to welcome your queen ..._ Alysanne thought. However, she came down smiling from Silverwing's back, took off her leather glove and she extended her hand to the man.

" Lord Stark, I suppose. "

She said it with almost cold politeness, but he leaned over and kissed her hand.

"Of course Your Grace. To be honest, I was sure you'd never come to Winterfell. Our land differs from the south and your habits."

However, Alysanne had the insistence of a Valyrian Lady.

"It is a beautiful land, I hope to get to know it better ... To met your people ..."

"If you expect big celebrations and banquets with a thousand people, you will be dissatisfied, Your Grace. We are all here ... My people don't have time to talk to queens and kings. "

 _He is angry with Jae,_ the queen thought and she was not sure if she could blame him for that. As the peace talks were delayed, the Prince of Pentos and the Archon of Tyrosh kept blaming each other. So the young king's messages to Alysanne dwindled.

" Is there anyone who could take care of my dragon?" She asked with a smile to avoid any discussion about the king's late visit.

" I'll be clear with you... This beast of fire you have with you will stay out of the gates of my castle. I’ve not seen Harrenhal, but I know what happened there."

 _The people at White Harbor were right... He's a rude, cold man._ Alysanne thought, but she didn't try to keep Silverwing close to her.

" She'll be happy here. She'll like to fly free instead of being chained. She'll be back to eat."

" Well, I don't know what your beast eats, but we will take care of it as long as you stay here. It is probably the only way to save ourselves from its flames."

His sons were just as skeptical as him, though more smiling. The queen followed them inside the castle wishing she wasn't alone.

As if he could read her mind, Lord Alaric asked her coldly when her escort would arrive, as he accompanied her to her chamber.

The queen had replied that she was not sure, but she had suspected that it would take some time.

"That's for sure..." He answered her. "There are swamps, bears and wolves out there. And of course the summer snow will have fallen before they got here."

Unlike the dark and cold corridors of the castle, her camper was bright and warm.

"My ancestors built the castle over natural hot springs. Ιn winter this heat is the difference between life and death. Now, Your Grace let me retire. I have a province to take care of."

Alysanne nodded. She didn't want to be near him any longer. When she was alone, she looked at the gray sky outside the window and wondered if a message from Jaehaerys would soon reach her.

She missed her children, her little princes and her little princess.She was sure Daenerys would be excited if she was with her.She had also begun to miss the king.

Jaehaerys in his last message had admitted that he was tired. "I guess I'm talking to crazy people." He wrote to her. "They blame each other and the conversations stop all the time. I start to lose my patience."

She wondered what this place would be like in the winter, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

Before she felt sad, a maid informed her that dinner was ready.

Alysanne changed her riding clothes with a long blue dress that matched her eyes.She combed her hair in loose braids and headed smiling to Winterfell's Great Hall.

The place was huge and melancholy. The walls seemed to be hiding some unpleasant secret.

Alaric looked her in the eyes. He seemed to be trying to guess her thoughts. Alysanne suddenly felt a shiver as the man undressed her with his eyes.

" I guess you do not like it here, Your Grace. It's probably very quiet for your tastes, but if you are expecting balls and masks and dances, you have come to the wrong place. I don't know how to entertain a queen."

It wasn't the whole truth. The food was delicious and the beer plentiful. Alysanne's cheeks turned red because of the alcohol. Northern beer did not have the same color or taste as southern beers. It was intense in taste and had a deep, dark color.

The queen felt a sweet, light dizziness. She wished they could discuss a pleasant subject, but Lord Alaric was a cold and eerie man.

"Have you decided how long you will stay here, Your Gace?" Not exactly that question she was waiting for, but she had concluded that there was nothing more she could do.

She was amazed to conclude that Lord Stark's heart had been frozen by the cold.

"I'm not sure yet, my Lord. The king will arrive here soon. I will wait for his arrival."

"Good.." He muttered. "Ι have to host your entourage until then ... I hope the king arrives soon because I can not feed thousands of people for a long time.This is the North and Winter Is Coming."

The queen smiled.

"My entourage consists of a hundred people, my Lord. The king will come alone, he will travel with the Vermithor."

This news particularly pleased Lord Stark, as it was the first time he smiled.

"That's good." He said. "Fewer would be even better. Besides, there's going to be two winged beasts outside my walls."

"I do not think I will convince you of this, my Lord, but the dragons will not harm you unless we order them to do so ..."

He looked at her in a strange way.

"Do you mean that you speak a language to these beasts?"

"Of course, Lord Stark. Dragons understand my mother tongue. I speak Hight Valyrian before I speak the common language."

The queen felt his eyes on her. When Alaric finally spoke, Alysanne felt some kind of admiration in his voice.

"So you've tamed your own beast."

"Not exactly, my Lord. Silverwing hatched in my childhood. She has been my companion since the first days of my life. I rarely use my whip on her, because she obeys me anyway and takes me where I want."

For a few more minutes Alysanne spoke enthusiastically, as if she had returned to the court and she was once again among familiar, friendly faces.

"How will you spend your time here, Your Grace? we don't do big banquets, fests or hunts."

 _This man probably never had a heart. He doesn't feel sympathy for me._ The queen thought, but her stubbornness was stronger than her cold character.

"There are no animals in the North?" She asked him almost with innocence.

"Of course there are... Stags, elk, birds... And fish. Hunting here is not like in the South, my Lady. This is a wild place."

Alaric looked at her as if to scare her, but Alysanne did not seem worried.

"Do you hunt with a bow or a spear, Lord Stark?"

"Mostly with a spear, but actually both."

"I haven't been hunting for years, but I'm still good with the bow."

"You mean you're going to hunt _here_ , woman?"

Alysanne felt offended by his manner.

I'm a dragon Lord Stark. Ι can hunt anywhere I want. "

Her stare made him feel uncomfortable.

" Good. When the snow melts we will go hunting. But you should find something warmer than the clothes you wear if you don't want to freeze."

There was satisfaction in Alysanne's gaze when their eyes met again.

"The sky is clear of clouds, my Lord, though the sun will soon set. I think we will be able to do a hunting expedition tomorrow."

" You, the Southerners know nothing". He murmured as he got up from his seat. "Make sure that the fire in your chamber will remain lit, woman, otherwise you will freeze in your sleep. A snowstorm is coming. "

Alysanne decided to retire to her chamber.

Unlike White Harbour, Winterfell was a cold, dark place and Lord Stark looked more like a stone rather than a man with blood in his veins.

However, Alysanne was determined not to regret for her visit to the Northern Lord's castle. 

_Tomorrow will be a better day._ The queen thought as she extinguished the candle that lit her chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, sorry for any mistakes I have made in grammar, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
